tie me down
by yesha.anaise
Summary: "I want a girl who won't tie me down" Really, Kise? Don't regret it later, 'kay? In which Kise gets what he wants...and he's not happy. kiseXoc


disclaimer: i don't own kurobasu,:)

an: this is my first story, so yeah, and this is sort of a oneshot but i'm planning on writing a series about what happened prior to this story,heheh,that's all,enjoy!

"So, Kise-san, I see you've become quite popular especially among teenage girls."

He, of course, just laughed bashfully.

"I know a lot of girls out there are wondering what your type is, could you tell us?"

He scratched his head as if in thought. "I guess I want a girl who won't tie me down. I mean, as a teenage boy I definitely want my freedom. I don't want a girl who would always check on me and all."

"Oh? Doesn't that seem to imply that you don't want a girlfriend?"

"Eh? Nah, I just think it would be troublesome if she wouldn't allow me to have a time for my own; I'm a basketball player after all. So basically that takes a lot of my time."

"NEE-CHAN!"

A LOUD CRASHING SOUND followed Kise's bellow. Seriously, why does his sister love watching that particular interview?

His sister, after hearing him shout and stomp his way through their living room, shut the television off and smirked. "Neh, Ryouta-chan, a girl who won't tie you down? Didn't you get your wish alright?", she said while snickering.

He huffed and plopped down beside his sister on the sofa. "Stop teasing me already! We're actually doing fine."

His sister's smirk just widened. He cringed, damn, his sister is really a bully!

"I'm telling you, we're doing great. We…we actually have a date tomorrow!"

"Hahah! Oh really? Does she even consider you her boyfriend? Aren't you just an annoying brat to her? Have you even done it? Seriously, Ryouta-chan, you've got it bad!"

His sister just continued laughing on his expense. Maybe he's bound to be with girls who love to bully him. Ah, he's a cool handsome guy and this is what happens to him? What did he do to deserve all of this? His fans would definitely think less of him if they found out how these girls push him around all the time.

He sighed. Should he call her? But she might be busy. She'll hate him more if he disturbed her when she's studying.

He pouted at that thought. '_But I miss her,argh!'_

Oh yeah, his sister is right. He do got it bad. He's badly in love with a girl. A girl who won't tie him down. He had the urge to cry after thinking about that. Why oh why did GOD answer that prayer? Now he's love struck with a girl who doesn't even email him at all!

"Ah, what's wrong little brother? Girl problem?", he was brought back to earth by the teasing voice of his sister. He almost forgot about her.

She scooted closer to him and poked his cheek. "You know, you look cute pouting like that. Unfortunately, your cuteness is nothing for Chie."

And she actually laughed maniacally after saying that! Did he do something extremely bad in his past life?!

"WHAT'S SO WRONG about me anyway?", Kise said to no one in particular.

"I think, you're too tall for her?"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Well, you're an idiot."

"You look like a cheating bastard."

He looked at the four boys in front of him with eyes brimming with tears. "Really? You think so?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "As I've heard from you _countless _of times, she's a very smart girl with high grades and she even goes to a private all girls school that's renowned for its high academic standards", he gave stress to the word countless because Kise never failed to include her in everything he says. "So I assume that someone of your mental capacity may bore her."

"Ah? Are you saying that guys like him can't go out with intelligent girls?", Kagami said, he seems hurt at what Midorima said.

"Hah, so I see you got what I said? That 'someone of your mental capacity' includes you ofcourse."

"You bastard! If I'm included then Ahomine is included too!"

"Hey! Don't group me with the likes of you! I'm not the one who gets low scores in English even when he grew up in America,right?"

Kise sighed. "I don't get grades as high as yours Midorimacchi, but I'm not as bad as Kagamicchi and Aominecchi."

Aomine and Kagami continued bickering while insulting him.

"Then we're left with the other three, Kise. Do you think you're too tall for her?", Kuroko, who was quietly sipping his shake, suddenly asked.

Kise buried his face on his arms that were folded on top of the table. "I guess? She's around 5 feet 3 inches, smaller than you are Kurokocchi."

"So you think that may be the reason?"

"It can't be. She's not a shallow girl."

"Ah, then maybe she thinks you're cheating on her?", Aomine insisted.

"How could that be? When you think someone's cheating on you won't you get mad and say mean things and cry and all?"

"Then that leaves us with the 'she doesn't like you at all' theory", Kuroko stated nonchalantly.

With that said, Kise suddenly straightened up on his seat, his face dark,which actually gave the other three ( Midoridays, Aomine, and Kagami) a scare.

"You think so?", he whispered.

"Ah…uhm, Kise, I don't think Kuroko meant what he just said?", Kagami said nervously. Would Kise lose control and hit Kuroko for what he just said?

"Y-yeah! Kise! Don't take what Tetsu said to heart! He's just joking! Right, Tetsu?", even Aomine was already worried.

"No, I'm not joking."

Kagami and Aomine stared at Kuroko. Can't this bastard see that Kise is pissed off?

They were both about to drag Kuroko to a corner to reprimand him when they heard a sob. They turned to Kise, who was now crying like a baby. "But…but…I really love her…"

'_Oh God',_ they all thought.

"Kise, can I borrow your phone?", Kuroko asked out of the blue.

Kise, who was still recovering from his feat, gave his phone to the phantom. "Here, but why?"

"Let's try texting her."

"Eh? But what will you say to her?"

Kuroko didn't reply. He just typed and waited for her to text them back.

"_I love you",_ a monotonous voice came from Kise's phone. Kise blushed while everyone stared disbelievingly at him.

"What?", Kise asked, covering his face with his hands.

"_he's obsessed!",_ all of them thought simultaneously.

"I-it's just a message tone! It means that Chie's the one who texted, give it to me, let me see her text", he said, trying his best to keep a straight face. He snatched the phone from Kuroko, who, like everyone, is still in shock. They don't know whether to pity Kise or put him in a mental institution.

"It's a blank message, just what did you say to her?"

"I asked her if she likes you."

And again, Kise sobbed.

"TOMORROW IS Valentine's Day Chie, would you give Kise-kun homemade chocolates? Or would you go to the next level and let him eat you-"

She didn't let her friend, Eri, finish what she's about to say. "Shut up, I don't have time to make chocolates so I'll just buy him something and no, I'm not going to do anything indecent."

"You're no fun, if I'm dating such a hottie I would jump him every chance I get."

She stared at the book she's holding but her mind drifted off somewhere. Why is Kise so hot anyway? And why the hell is she no fun? Is she really no fun? Maybe Kise is going to be tired of her soon? His message last night just added to her misery, why would he ask her that? Could that be his way of getting out of their relationship? Is he tired of her already? Is it because she's not as sweet as his fans?

"Well sorry for being so stiff", she murmured bitterly. What could she do? She just don't know how to act around him! And she is so busy with her studies!

Argh, why is dating so complicated anyway? Isn't it supposed to be like two people who love and understand each other and they live happily ever after?

"Just what fairytale have you been reading?"

"Huh?"

"You said that out loud, you know. About that two people who blah and blah and live happily ever after. If you don't like him then give him to me,heheh!"

She glared at her friend who is a fan of her boyfriend.

"I'm kidding! I know how much you love him", Eri said in a teasing voice.

She blushed hard. She was about to retort when Eri interrupted her.

"Hep! Don't deny it! I'm your friend and I can see it. So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

KISE stared at the amount of chocolates and love letters that littered his desk. He sighed, they already know that he has a girlfriend and yet they still do these things for him. He wished Chie could be as affectionate as them.

He was still gathering the gifts when someone kicked his back.

"Owww!"

"We come to look for you after what Hayakawa said and we see you with a mountain of gifts? Just what part of you is a miserable guy, huh? Tell me!", Kasamatsu said without heaving a breath.

Still rubbing his back, Kise turned to look at his senpais who already graduated. "You really came to see me? Seriously?", he asked with teary eyes.

"Yeah, we did. We were worried about you. So what's the problem?", Kobori asked.

Kise stared at the three. Should he say it to them? But…they're…well…are they even qualified to be consulted for such problems? Aren't they…worse than him? Aren't they like, the most idiotic trio when it comes to girls?

"I think I can read what's going through your mind. Maybe you haven't told her that you are destined for each other? That's the best way to capture a woman's heart", Moriyama said confidently.

"_As I've thought…"_

_"WHAT'S taking him so long?"_

Chie sat uncomfortably in Kise's room. Today is valentine's so she decided to do something special. She bought chocolates because she can't make homemade ones. So to make up for her lack of cooking skills, she decided she'll hand it to him at his house and chat with him a bit since they haven't talked that much for a while now. He's busy with his career and club activities and she's also busy with her studies.

When she reached his house, his sister was there. But she quickly said that she's going out and that she'll let her wait for _Ryouta-chan_ inside his room. And she added that the house is theirs for the night since no one will be around.

She blushed at that. What's with everyone implying that thing?

She glanced at the clock, it's already 9pm. She had already finished her homework while waiting for him. Did he, perhaps, went out? It's valentine's after all…but doesn't that mean he didn't think about her today? No, no, no it can't be. Just think happy thoughts! His club activities must have dragged a little bit longer today. Yeah, that's right! He must still be practicing!

She contemplated texting him a lot of times, but she doesn't want to come off as a clingy person so she decided against it.

She's really getting sleepy, she's supposed to sleep at 10pm.

Just when she was about to drift off to lala land, she heard someone running up the stairs.

"Damn, I shouldn't have come with them. Seriously, going out with them is so-"

Kise didn't get to finish what he's muttering. His eyes went wide when he saw Chie sitting on his bed. What went through his mind immediately were the gifts he got from his fans. He quickly hid it behind him.

"So you did went out with someone...", she whispered.

"Ah…that is…"

She peaked at him. "Are those valentine's gifts?"

"Ahm…you see-"

She stood up abruptly and cut him off. "You sure have lots of fans, Kise. I know this isn't much but here, happy valentine's", she said and then handed him a box.

He let go of the other gifts to accept hers. He couldn't say anything. He could feel that she's pissed. And he's happy. Yeah, it's absurd, he's happy because she was pissed off! That must mean she's not happy with him going out with other girls and accepting their gifts, right? Then that must mean she likes him too!

Just when she was about to get out of his room, he grabbed her arm gently and made her look at him.

"Are you mad?", he asked her, fighting the urge to smile.

She looked away from him. "Why would I be mad? You just went out that's all. And it's normal for you to get that much gifts."

He stared at her. Damn. She looks so cute. He's sure she went here directly from school. Her hair was still on its usual ponytail. Her long wavy black hair bound by a single elastic band, some straying out of its hold. Her face free of any makeup. Her usually expressionless eyes were shining with annoyance. Well, that's her, either looking blank or pissed when around other people but always smiling and happy around people she likes. But right now he's pretty much convinced that she's annoyed because she likes him.

"I love you…", he said before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"W-wha?!"

She struggled against his hold and he smiled at that. She's always like that, uncomfortable when it comes to touching. She's so…

"You're so pure I want to taint you…", he teased her. Of course he wouldn't. If he wanna stay alive, that is.

He laughed when she suddenly pushed him hard. He let her push him and he ended up sprawled on top of his bed, and he stopped laughing.

_'damn, I'm a teenage boy with hormones…T.T'_

"If you don't need my chocolates just say so! I shouldn't have wasted my money on that thing!"

She went closer to him and stared down. He had the urge to pull her down but he knows that would not end well for him. But…he wants to push his luck right now.

"If you love me, then kiss me", he said in a serious tone.

He saw her eyes went wide for a second then she blushed and looked away. "I…I don't…"

"You don't?"

He's enjoying

"Then if you don't kiss me, I'll…well…I'll STRIP!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I would, so-"

Before he got to finish his sentence her lips touched his cheek. "I've kissed you so stop it already!", she said while blushing. She was seated on the floor beside his bed so they're almost eye to eye.

"I want a real kiss…with feelings…", he pouted.

All he received was a pillow to his face. But then again, he could die

But he didn't die ok?


End file.
